Memory
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: "I have this memory that I loved you..." "But Percy, you did!" Oneshot.


When the Argo II got to Camp Jupiter, everybody expected Annabeth and Percy to have this long and loving embrace. They expected the two to finally tell each other that they loved each other. They expected for Annabeth to let down her walls and tell Percy that she had been crying and depressed and useless and unwise while he was missing. They had expected Percy to say that Annabeth was the only thing Percy remembered. Even Annabeth expected that. She had planned everything she was going to say and do.

Key word _expected_. Because when does anything go as planned for a demigod?

As they took their first steps off the Argo II, nerves grew. They _were_ on enemy territory. What if they attacked? What if everything went wrong? They pushed those thought out of their minds. Percy would help them.

Right?

As expected, the Romans had their weapons out. Percy had Riptide out and he was dressed in purple- a sign of royalty and leadership. If Percy was already a camp leader for them… This was not looking good for Camp Half-Blood at all.

"Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth breathed, dropping her dagger and slowly walking to Percy. It was fall and leaves crunched under her feet. That was the only noise.

Percy studied her. He obviously knew who she was- not that he would say anything. He had to act like he didn't know her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," he said formally. His voice oozed power. His eyes flashed recognition, love, and pain.

Annabeth beamed. So he _did_ remember her. She went in to hug him but all she met was leaves. Percy had gone and sprinted away.

All the Greeks looked at each other and murmurs arose. What just happened?

But the Roman's sniggered. Foolish girl.

Annabeth, hurt by Percy's actions, turned to the Greeks, as if silently asking permission to follow him.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. _For the smartest girl I've met,_ she thought. _Annabeth really is stupid. _ "Go, Princess!" she yelled, glaring slightly. "Nobody's stopping you, are they?"

Annabeth nodded and got up, sprinting after him. She found him sitting on a rock, looking at the horizon as the sun was setting.

"Percy…?" she asked cautiously, slowing down to a walk. She fidgeted with her hands.

He looked at her and sighed. Then he went back to looking at the horizon. Yet, she saw him move over slightly, just enough so she could fit. She sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at him.

He felt her gaze. He squinted his eyes and shrugged. "Nothing?" he guessed. "Everything? This camp is so different. Take a walk with me?"

Annabeth frowned but nodded. He stood up and out stretched a hand and she took it. As soon as she was on her feet, he took his hand out of hers and put his hands in his pocket. He still didn't look at her. They started to walk.

"I've been trained to want to kill all the Greeks," he admitted, shrugged. His voice was soft, almost as if he was talking to himself. In fact, Annabeth would notice later, he really was.

Annabeth kept her eyes on him as they walked, but didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"When I'm with you, I want to kill you," Percy mused, kicking an acorn.

She bit her lip. "Percy, stop. They've really messed you up. This isn't you," she pleaded.

If Percy heard, he didn't show it. "I have this memory that I loved you…" he whispered, and the wind blew, his hair becoming even messier.

Annabeth flinched. _Loved._ What was that supposed to mean? Tears stung her eyes. "But you really did! You still do! You… You have to! We've been through everything together… Please still love me…" she begged, biting her lower lip.

He blinked and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. "But who can I trust when I'm so confused?" he asked.

Annabeth breathed heavily. "Percy, believe me! I'm right here with you! Trust me,"

He stopped walking and leaned on the tree next to him. The sun hit his face just right and Annabeth realized just how old he looked.

"I just…" He sighed, finally walking to her. He still didn't look at her. "How am I supposed to feel? The Romans want me to hate you and the Greeks, Hera wants me to not feel anything, the Greeks want me to like everybody, you want me to love you… I want to love you…"

Annabeth looked at him, shocked. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Reyna, the other leader of camp, tells me that 'All heals, you'll learn to deal,' but… I can't handle all of this! I just _know_ that I'll have to choose between you dying or everybody else dying and I can't… I can't do that! I know I'll save you because I just… I have to! I can't handle all of this!" he yelled, finally losing his cool, and he turned to run.

Annabeth grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere. "I won't die," she promised. He looked down, his back facing her. "I know I act tough, but to be honest, I'm scared," she admitted. This isn't what she wanted to say, but it was better. It was truth. "Sometimes, I only get by thinking about what you've gone through and that even through that, you'd help me. You held the sky for me. I owe you this. And I promise that I won't die. Just… Help us win this, and I promise that we can pull through," she finished and turned him.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I can't handle this," he repeated and broke her grip, running off.

She looked at him and let a few tears fall. Then, she turned around and ran all the way to her room in the Argo II, his words repeating in her head.

_I have this memory that I loved you._

**So… That's my somewhat angsty oneshot. Yeah… Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Saturnalia, or whatever winter holiday you celebrate! Review!**


End file.
